Living without you
by Saint Lu
Summary: Colección de one-shot románticos de diversos personajes de Saint Seiya. Capi 4:Marin y Aioria en Escena conmovedora
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personaje Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo la nieve.**_

Intentaba beber aquella taza caliente de chocolate con cierto nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas en aquel gélido lugar. Observaba alrededor de aquella cafetería y solo veía a desconocidos con enormes abrigos, probando pasteles y café, todos con sus sonrisas enmarcadas, desde niños con miradas destellantes hasta románticos amantes que le recordaban a su amada. Y a pesar de estar en compañía de Aioros, Shura y Milo con sus alegres conversaciones, mientras otros tres dorados permanecían repartidos por toda la cafetería, el solo podía pensar en el rostro furioso de su amazona.

El no entendía como, un par de amazonas desconocidas al ver que eran del rango dorado, se acercaron a Milo y a él y se colgaron de su cuello, incitándolo a acariciarlas, eso días atrás mientras volvían de Rodorio al Santuario. Marín avanza por aquel sendero en busca de Shaina para entregarle un reporte de las nuevas amazonas de Occidente y para su suerte, observo como una de ellas le robaba un _beso forzado_ a aquel hombre por el cual había pecado.

Para cuando Aioria se percato de la presencia de la pelirroja percibiendo su cosmos, era demasiado tarde, porque desde lejos nada es lo que parece.

Fastidiada, apretó sus puños y se dio la media vuelta, tratando de apaciguar la rabia que carcomía ardorosa.

Aioria se zafo del agarre de la "señorita" y le dejo de lado con fiereza, _Milo se bastaba solo para ellas,_ pensó y se encamino a buscar a la amazona de fuego. Pero Marín era de las que se alejaba en la soledad mas recóndita cuando se sentía enojada o triste, y el lo sabia, seria difícil encontrarla por todo el Santuario. Sabia esconderse muy bien.

Y la espero en su cabaña, pero ella no apareció en toda la noche. Pregunto por ella con sus compañeras y nadie sabia nada; y a la mañana siguiente, se encontró en su Templo una invitación, casi orden, de Saory para visitar las tierras gélidas de Camus, a la cual asistirían todos sus demás compañeros y el no podría excusarse. Pronto escucho que algunos caballeros de plata habían recibido la invitación y entre ellos, Shaina y Marín.

Entonces decidió que esperaría a encontrársela ahí y aclarar su molestia, pues sentía que cada día sin ella era tortuoso y ahora que habían iniciado algo muy parecido al _"amor"_ entre ellos, _le hacia falta, como el agua al rio y le extrañaba, cada vez más._

Saory pidió que un grupo de seis caballeros se adelantaran a Siberia unas horas para ayudarle al santo de los hielos y que no sufriera con tantos preparativos de bienvenida. Y el se ofreció junto con otros, solo que no conto con que la blanca nieve les cerrara camino un par de horas y tuvieran que esperar a que la ventisca cediera un poco. Y ahora estaba estancado con su hermano y demás amigos en una cafetería de un pueblo de Rusia.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando al exterior de una ventana, donde la nieve se juntaba en el vidrio y solo se veía la ventisca cubriendo todo color mientras su respiración evaporizaba pequeñas gotitas sobre él.

— ¿Es cruda la nieve?—pregunto una aterciopelada voz, sacando al santo de sus pensamientos.

El león se reacomodo de nuevo el abrigo y le devolvió una suave mirada a su hermano—Lo se, espero que pronto lleguemos hasta la casa de Camus, me estoy hartando de ver blanco por todos lados.

Giro su mirada y sonrió al ver en una orilla de la barra a un tiritante Milo con cientos de suéteres y abrigos, dejando solo ver su carita como bola de nieve, discutiendo sobre lo frio de su café con una mesera rusa que no le entendía su idioma.

— ¿En que piensas?—pregunto Aioros dedicándole su total atención al santo.

Leo suspiro y esquivo su interrogatorio volviendo a la ventana—_En muchas cosas._

De pronto, un murmullo ruidoso de varias voces penetraron a la cafetería llamando la atención de todos al interior. En el lugar, una mujer de cabello verde de gran abrigo gritaba mil y una maldiciones en italiano mientras dos rostros conocidos como Argol y Mysty le intentaban calmar y detrás de ellos, una presencia tímida femenina pasmaba al santo de Leo.

— ¡Perdieron el camino, lo perdieron, idiotas!—exclamo Shaina alterada hacia los dos plateados y al verse llamarada de todas las miradas, decidió respirar y apaciguarse. Pero su semblante cambio cuando se dio cuenta que algunas presencias conocidas estaban en aquel lugar como broma del destino.

— ¡Caballeros, creí que nunca lo diría, pero gracias a Athena que los encontramos!

Marín sondeo el lugar y se sorprendió al ver al caballero de Leo sentado en una butaca con su hermano Aioros. El santo se levanto de inmediato y ella no preciso nada mejor que salir de aquel lugar en un impulso.

_¿Porque había tenido que salir de aquel lugar tan enojada_? se pregunto y salió a su búsqueda a pesar de que sus huesos estaban entumidos.

La mujer hundió sus pasos en la nieve hasta un gran puente colgante a escasos metros que mostraba la nieve en sus ataduras y solo dejaba la acera de los vehículos descubierta. Frente al puente, un gran lago congelado se observaba a esplendor alrededor de un bosque, cautivando a cualquier mirada. La pelirroja se poso en él y se dedico a observar el rio. El santo no tardo mucho en alcanzarle y con incertidumbre, se allego hasta ella dándole unos metros de espacio.

—Marín, ya basta, por favor—hablo determinado—dime, ¿qué te pasa, porque actúas así conmigo, es por lo que viste la ultima vez?

La amazona no le devolvió la mirada, pero aclaro fría—El problema contigo Leo es que todo crees que es sobre ti. No todo el mundo...—ironizando sobre las amazonas—esta al pendiente de ti.

El ruido del viento era lo único que acompañaba a ambos en el silencio insondable.

—_Quiero estar sol, por favor._

El santo se irritaba ante la frialdad de la dama y comenzó a clamar, enojado—¡Marín, yo no tuve la culpa de eso, esas chicas ni siquiera las conozco, no entiendo porque la necedad de echármelo en cara!

La mujer sonría sarcástica, ya que el motivo de su enojo lo justificaba al pensar en la moción del porque Leo no había alejado de inmediato a la otra amazona y le había permitido llegar tan lejos, hasta sus labios que solo eran de ella. Sabia que el caballero despertaba las más bajas pasiones, pero aquello no era una situación con la que pudiera lidiar, su ira la estaba cegando. La amazona no lo pensó más y avanzo en dirección contraria al santo, dándole la espalda rumbo al bosque.

— ¡Marín, Marín escúchame!—gritaba aferrado Leo mientras ella caminaba hacia el bosque. Sintiendo el arder en su cuerpo, decidió dejarla ir. _Tarde o temprano ella volvería._

Sin titubearlo más, Aioria volvió hacia la cafetería, dejándola que su soledad que tanto deseaba la envolviera. Enfadado cerró la puerta del lugar y se sentó en la mesa más alejada, mostrando en su semblante que cualquiera que se acercara si quiera a preguntarle algo, acabaría entre las luces de un Relámpago de Voltaje.

Al paso de una hora, la nieve comenzó a aglutinarse mas, mientras la gente murmuraba que se avecinaba una cruda ventisca toda la noche. Aquellas palabras le alarmaron de sobremanera. Tentando al destino, Milo y Aioros se aproximaron hacia Aioria , quien se había levantado violentamente de la mesa y estaba por salir.

— ¿Qué sucede, donde esta Marín?—pregunto Escorpio antes de que cruzará la puerta.

—No lo se...—musito en un murmullo mientras el alacrán y arquero compartían una mirada preocupada—Se fue rumbo al bosque, ayúdame a buscarla.

Ansioso, el arquero y felino salieron hacia la nieve mientras Milo hablaba con los demás caballeros para que se unieran a la búsqueda.

Leo corrió hacia donde la había dejado la última vez en el puente tratando de encontrar inútilmente las huellas que ya habían cubierto la ventisca. Y se maldecía, se maldecía si algo sucedía por su necedad, por no seguirle los pasos en aquel puente y verla partir en aquel invierno real. Comenzó a gritar su nombre desesperado, internándose al bosque seguido de su hermano mientras los demás les intentaban alcanzar.

— ¡Aioria, Aioria!—grito Aioros al felino angustiado que se internaba más y más en búsqueda de la amazona. Se estaba volviendo demente en su desesperación, pues a cualquier lado que observaba solo veía la nieve caer, comenzando a sentir un par de gotitas involuntarias inundando sus ojos.

Poco a poco se volvió demasiado ansioso, harto de sentir que solo daba vueltas en círculos y que ya había pasado los mismos arboles cientos de veces. Grito tan fuerte y tan alto que poco a poco sentía que ya no respiraba, pues el aire frio invadía sus pulmones y quemaba su pecho. Y cuando estaba por tirar toda esperanza y vencerse ante el incremente clima la vio. Acurrucada bajo pino, abrazando sus piernas mientras la nieve se amontonaba sobre sus pies.

Soltó todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones en un suspiro y avanzo rápidamente hasta ella.

—¡Marin,Marin!—escucho la amazona, alzando su mirada húmeda hacia la voz ,sin embargo estaba tan congelada que aunque quiso levantarse hacia él, no lo logro.

El castaño la atrapo de los brazos ansiosos, levantándola de la nieve y después posando sus fríos guantes en el rostro de la dama, dejando que su angustia hablara.

—¡Marin,mi Marín!, no sabes cuan preocupado estaba—reclamo mientras sostenía firme—¡¿Querías volverme loco, dónde estabas, porque desapareciste así?

—No sabia como regresar, no se que sucedió. _Lo siento Aioria._

La amazona dejo resbalar alguna lagrimas que se apañaban por al aire en sus ojos tanto Aioria en un impulso el santo la abrazo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo la tensión del águila.

—Perdóname Marín, soy un estúpido_, perdóname_—afirmaba el santo, buscando la mirada de la dama y en su ternura, le atrapo sus labios entre los suyos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los demás santos se relajaron al ver al fondo del bosque las siluetas de Marín y Aioria caminando de regreso en un abrazo y regresaron a la cafetería. Mañana retomarían el camino a casa de Camus.

_**Fin del shot...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, ya saben como es uno que le gustan las historias bien dramáticas y de romance, espero les haya agradado este fic .**_


	2. Chapter 2 Shaina y Milo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a mi preciosa Neith Akemi, de parte de Milongas, Dite y mi personita.**_

_**Capitulo 2:De bromas y un bote.**_

_**Milo y Shaina.**_

El sonido del agua guiada por el viento, rompiendo con su bote la quietud era reconfortante. Y ahora agradecía que su diosa les hubiera enviado hasta aquel lugar en una de esas reuniones para la fraternidad y convivencia entre la orden dorada y algunos cercanos invitados como Shaina y Marín. No podía ser mejor, el sol delicioso cayendo sobre la piel, algunas lechosas haciendo sombra a su alrededor, bocadillos en una pequeña nevera y las bromas de sus amigos.

Como eran muchos, Milo no tuvo pena alguna en viajar en ese lago en compañía de su mejor amigo Camus ,que en momentos aprovechaba para leer su libro de bolsillo, el juguetón Leo y Aioros revolviendo el cabello a su otro igual, mientras los demás compañeros estaban repartidos en otros tantos botes que habían rentado. Desde la orilla del bote donde estaba desparramado, pudo observar a su diosa viajando acompañada de los cinco santos de bronce en un navío, así como Shaka, Aldebarán, Kiki y Mu lidiando con los remos en otro y a unos metros, una presencia que le desconcertaba.

Y ahí estaba ella, Shaina, en un bote en compañía de Afrodite, Máscara de Muerte y Dohko. Cualquiera diría que ese navío era bastante temible, mas quizá Shion había mandado al de Libra para asegurarse que se mantuvieran en paz y disfrutaran de la armonía del lugar.

Sin embargo, las pupilas del escorpión estaban totalmente pérdidas en ella. Su lindo cabello se mecía con el viento y le rozaban la mascara de plata que poseía; parecía tan frágil, tan dócil que pensase que no era la indomable amazona que todos conocían.

_¿Cómo había logrado hipnotizarse de ella?_. Sencillo, conocía todo lo que se decía de Shaina, el miedo que su solo nombre provocaba y un afortunado día, el Patriarca le pidió que colaborara con ella para crear un nuevo recinto de amazonas, oportunidad que no desaprovecharía ya que seguro su principal adicción había en abundancia:"mujeres".

Al principio fue difícil la convivencia, sobretodo a la hora de ponerse de acuerdo con las indicaciones que le daban ambos al personal, incluso llegando a gritonearse y declinar en muchas opciones.

Fue entonces que sucedió, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con él y ella a la vez con él, incluso negándole la posibilidad de andar tras las amazonas por las demandantes jornadas de supervisión. Y así, la fue descubriendo poco a poco, supo de su afecto a las fresas, a que tendía a sobarse el cuello cuando su tensión no le daba para mas y ella a la vez, conoció que el bicho era tan adicto al chocolate, cervezas y panecillos como las mujeres.

Poco a poco Shaina fue mermando la poca paciencia que el alacrán tenia y en una discusión, el santo perdió la cordura, le despojo de su metal y la besó. Pronto el santo sintió su mejilla arder del revés que recibió de la amazona y a la vez descubrió un par de lagrimas, mezcla de indignación y desconcierto a través de los mas bellos ojos cristalinos que había visto.

_Jamás pudo olvidarlos ,ni el dulce sabor que ella había dejado impregnado en él. Había tenido a infinidad de mujeres, pero ninguna, ninguna lo había envenenado como esa cobra._

Poco a poco su ánimo pareció cambiar cuando la amazona decidió no trabajar mas a su lado, sus amigos lo decían y se sentía preso en su Templo sin verla, sin tenerla y aunque deseaba con ansias locas decirle cuanto le importaba, sabia que ella no abriría su corazón por nadie, sobretodo porque la ultima media hora no había cambiado de dirección su vista hacia Pegaso y Athena que disfrutaban estar abrazados.

Entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

—Te la vas a acabar de tanto mírarla—murmuro divertido Camus mientras el par de hermanos le secundaban.

—Ya bicho, dile lo que sientes—bromeo jugueton Leo mientras le echaba agua del lago en la cara al santo.

Escorpio manoteo fastidiado y se quito los retos del agua de la cara, dirigiéndose a ellos:

—No te metas gato revoltoso, además no voy a aceptar consejos de un gato pulgoso que se tardo casi toda una vida en decirle su amazona cuanto la quería.—puntualizo alegre—Si no la sorprendías acurrucada en tu Templo sin máscara, jamás se lo hubieras dicho.

—En eso tiene razón—bromeo Aioros ganándose el gesto de reproche del menor.

—Además...—suspiro volviéndose hacia ella—sabes que esa no es la cuestión, no se trata de lo que yo diga ó haga, si no de lo que ella piense.

—Deberías intentar o así jamás sabrás, además si pasa algo malo, aquí estaremos Camus...—el mencionado alzo su ceja y miro a Leo— y yo para recoger los pedacitos de Milo que deje ella.

El trío rió armonioso mientras el alacrán los miraba inquisitivo a todos.

Por otra parte, la Cobra permanecía muda en el navío junto a Piscis y Cáncer, que bromeaban sobre la forma de remar de ambos y Dohko permanecía dormitando con una revista sobre su cabeza. Fue entonces que Máscara golpeó a Dite con su codo y le indico que analizara a la distraída amazona y sin querer se percato que Escorpio también devolvía la mirada hacia su bote.

Fue entonces que a ambos se les dibujo una sonrisa sombría y decidieron divertirse un poquito, pero solo un poquito mas con ambos y ponerle sabor a aquel aburrido paseo fastidiando al bicho.

—Y bien...—pregunto el italiano atrayendo la atención de la dama—Cobra, ¿qué te parece este paseo?.

La fría amazona aventó sus cabellos tras su hombro y contesto sin interés—Me parece una pedida de tiempo, tenía cosas más importantes que estar aquí, como entrenar a las nuevas amazonas de Oriente.

—Y aun así..._accediste—_puntualizo interesado el sueco en un tono bastante seductor— _¿por qué?_

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la amazona, ya que en realidad, ni ella lo sabía. Quizá había sido por la sensación de sentirse obligada gracias a su diosa, o quizá porque Marín le objetó que seria una descortesía negarse o quizá porque el santo de Escorpio le dijo que era una buena manera de convivir o quizá y solo quizá porque Seiya... fue la ultima persona que la convencía de ello.

Al final, la amazona alzo sus hombros desinteresada y con ello basto para que en el santo de Piscis encendiera su curiosidad y perfidia. Cáncer compartió una mirada cómplice con el santo de las rosas para que notara la mirada que les perseguía de Escorpio y sin pensarlo, se allego hasta donde estaba sentada la amazona y se reposo a su lado, recargando su codo en el bote en una pose seductora, sorprendiéndola.

—Me dio curiosidad Shaina— el santo de Piscis comenzaba a coquetear descarado con el fin de pronto atraer la atención del pequeño bicho que les vigilaba. — ¿sabes nadar?

— ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?, claro que lo se—contesto arrogante la dama.

El de piscis sonrió provocativo_ —_Seguro que si caes en un lago como este, no podrías salir y alguien como yo te tendría que rescatar.

Por su parte, Escorpio se enderezó del bote y afilo su mirada hacia el caballero de la duodécima casa al instante en que vio su singular interés de asechar a la amazona, y así ,le imitaron sus demás compañeros.

— ¿Qué le sucede a ese idiota?—murmuro Milo absorto en los movimientos del otro. — ¿De cuando a acá le habla con tanta familiaridad?

—Tranquilo bicho—objeto el felino observando a su inquieto amigo—si Shaina te rechaza a ti, ¡a ti, él supercasanova!, imagínate lo que hará con Dite.

Suspiro Leo despreocupado mientras Camus y Aioros veía intranquilos la escena. —No hay de que preocuparse.

Mientras que en el bote, Piscis, jugueteaba con un mechón celeste de su cabello y extendía su brazo en el borde del navío para alcanzar el hombro de la amazona, quien parecía perturbarse al tacto delicado de los dedos del sueco. El pez al no observar reacción aparente de la amazona aproximo su cuerpo lentamente hacia ella, apresándola entre la corta distancia.

La amazona no entendía lo que sucedía con su superior y su extraño comportamiento, asi que al sentirse asfixiada ante la cercanía, se puso de pie en el bote en un movimiento mientras Milo apretaba sus puños, impotente. Segundos más tarde, el santo de las rosas tampoco dudo y se alzo en un intento de acorralarla tanto Cáncer disfrutaba de la escena que se le presentaba con su sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Segura amazona?—pregunto con su tono seductor el santo de Piscis arrinconándola en su desesperación al borde del bote golpeando sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué le sucede, caballero?—pregunto Shaina con cierto nerviosismo y sin querer, en un movimiento brusco debido a los remos, cayó al agua. El sonido estrepitoso del agua llamo la atención inmediatamente de todos, quienes giraron su mirada hacia el bote de Cáncer. Tras el sonido el maestro de Libra abrió sus ojos lentamente.

Equilibrándose aun en el navío, Piscis observo como la silueta de la amazona que se perdía en el lago y creyendo en su palabra, espero a verla surgir de la superficie.

— ¡Acercate, acercate gato!—exclamo Milo sin dejar de mirar hacia la superficie del agua. Ansioso, Aioria obedeció al alacran, quien buscaba con la mirada a Shaina.

—Oye ya tardo tiempo en salir—recalco Máscara de muerte hacia Piscis al cabo de unos segundos, que no sabía como reaccionar.

—Debe estar bromeando, ella dijo que sabia—susurro inmóvil el sueco, mientras buscaba con su mirada a la amazona.

—Bicho, eso no esta bien, ya debería de haber salido—refuto abrumado Aioria mientras se aferraba a los remos con preocupación.

Sin dudarlo y con la angustia corriendo por las venas, Milo se lanzo al agua. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas en el agua para llegar hasta donde el creía que ella había desaparecido. La tierra y agua revuelta hacia difícil la visibilidad dentro del lago, sin embargo, el santo astuto busco con determinación hasta que encontró la silueta paralizada de la amazona.

Al irse aproximando, se percato que el pie de la amazona estaba atrapado en una alga y en sus intentos por salir a flote se enredaba mas, jalándola a la profundidad.

El santo la tomó entre sus brazos y al intentar sacarle, descubrió la fuerza de la planta arremetiendo contra la extremidad de ella. Inteligentemente se hundió mas en el agua, percibiendo la presión subiendo por los oídos de la misma y busco el origen del alga.

Al encontrarse con la planta, despejo el delicado pie de ella a pesar de la arena y plantas que se elevaban al revolverlas y al liberarla, el santo siguió el sendero del cuerpo de Shaina y en un impulso, posiciono sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la elevo hacia la superficie.

La mujer comenzaba a deshacerse y cerrar los ojos ante la fuerza desgastada. Los demás santos permanecían expectantes y al ver salir a Milo a la superficie con la silueta desfallecida de la italiana, se aproximaron a ayudarle .Aioria y Aioros ayudaron a subir a la amazona al bote y consecutivamente Camus se extendía la mano al alacrán para ayudarle.

Leo recostó a la cobra entre sus brazos mientras Escorpio se dejaba caer en el bote y trataba de aliviarse ante el repentino ejercicio. Camus preguntaba insistentemente si se sentía bien mas el santo escueto solo asintió y se aproximo preocupado hacia la italiana con el rostro y cabellos empapados así como la mirada atenta de los demás.

— ¡Shaina, Shaina!,¿estas bien? Contéstame.

Ansioso, quito a su compañero Leo de su lado y tomo a la amazona entre sus brazos, y sin pensarlo, la despojo de nuevo de su máscara, para poder alcanzar sus rojos labios y en movimiento, comenzar a darle respiración.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la amazona comenzó a apretar su ceño y a tener pequeños espasmos tratando de respirar le ayudo a incorporarse y la retuvo con su brazos unos momentos mas mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron, fijas, inundándose de sentimiento, de calidez y desmedida preocupación. Por instinto la amazona llevo su mano fría hacia el cuello del caballero que no pronunciaba ni media palabra y se apoyo en él. Como caricia al oído, observando con detalle sus ropas húmedas y olvidándose del mundo, él pronunció:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Ella asintió recordando lo sucedido y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en Escorpio—_Me preocupaste._

Tras un largo suspiro y al verse totalmente descubierta la amazona, pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

El escorpión la miro con desmedida ternura y fascinación—Si preguntas porque, no sabría que decirte, porque para esas cosas no esta preparado un mujeriego—rió sarcástico—porque nunca se esta preparado para dejar hablar el corazón, para decir lo que siente frente a la mujer que ama y actuar como se debería cuando se esta... _enamorado. —pauso— Shaina, te quiero, o mas que eso, te amo._

—_Milo..._

La amazona comenzó a temblar, no sabia a ciencia cierta si lo hacia por el frio del agua o por las palabras dichas por el caballero, aquellas que la habían hecho cimbrar de pies a cabeza y que al pronunciarlas, habia visto a través de sus ojos un dejo de sinceridad.

—_No te pido que lo hagas por mi porque se que alguien mas te importa como tu a mi, pero no me alejes de ti, Shaina, aun no y dame una oportunidad, una sola, de demostrarte cuan feliz puedo hacerte_.

No supo como reaccionar y lo más que hizo fue inundar su rostro en el cuello del santo mientras sentía aquella devoción embriagadora en su abrazo ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros.

Quizá ahora solo sentía un afecto especial por el escorpión, debido a todas esas manías que le encantaban, pero a lo dicho, se convencía poco a poco que si bien no venían de la persona que esperaba ,dichas por el santo de escorpio sonaban tan bien que le provocaban escalofríos reconfortantes y su calor, vaya, comenzaban a perderla.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, una vez mas con relatos amorosines, espero les agrade y ansiosa escucho sus palabras!**_

_**Dedicado a mi preciosa Neith, gracias por ser esa amiga tan maravillosa y haberme traído hasta aquí con sus fantásticos relatos, porque la primera vez que deseaba encontrar magia para mi colección, encontré tus dulces fics. Siempre has estado para darme las más lindas palabras de aliento y mi única forma de agradecer es esta .Espero te guste.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shura y Geist

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 3: Aquel beso.**_

_**Shura y Geist.**_

Al abrir la puerta de aquel bar, percibió enseguida el sonido de la música golpeando las paredes y el alboroto que el gentío armaba en su interior. Busco la barra y pidió una bebida, asentándose en una orilla mientras era asediado por algunas miradas curiosas .No era que acostumbrara ir a aquellos lugares, pero "_ella"_ lo había atraído hasta ahí, como _"ella"_ por "_él"_. Y mientras bebía su copa, Shura busco entre sus memorias.

Y es que desde que tuvo su primer encuentro con esa mujer enigmática en uno de los senderos del Santuario, había quedado prendado, quizá por aquel misterio que la envolvía. Solo había bastado unos segundos observándola mientras bañaba sus pies en las orillas de la playa, reflexiva, para percatarse que ella, esa noche, la cual a él tocaba ronda, no traía máscara.

Esa noche que la conoció, su largo cabello oscuro revoloteando con la brisa no dejaba apreciar a totalidad su bello rostro, pero no así los centellantes ojos pardos que le atraparon con su brillo, uno melancólico. Se distrajo unos minutos analizándola y después volvió en si cuando sintió la presencia conocida _de alguien_ acercarse a ella. Alerta, espero a la figura y se sorprendió cuando _esta _se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello.

—Cáncer...—mascullo imperceptible, observándole desde lejos. ¿_Qué hacia el caballero de Cáncer en esa playa y con esa amazona?, se pregunto_ y espero para analizar sus acciones_._

Al cabo de unos minutos, los vio discutir y ponerse de pie y en un movimiento, Máscara de Muerte la atrajo hasta su cuerpo con fiereza, haciendo que la dama le devolviera un revés e la mejilla, fastidiada. Shura se mantuvo atento por si tenía que intervenir.

El santo italiano exclamo una ultima cosa no muy cortes y se dio la media vuelta mientras la amazona se dejaba caer en al arena, frustrada al igual que su orgullo. Quiso acercarse y preguntarle que le sucedía, pero antes de imaginarlo, la de cabellos negros se levanto y apresuro sus pasos lejos de la playa.

Y así continuo con su vigía, dejando de lado el asunto, mas la mañana siguiente no pudo contener su ansiedad y se lo conto a su amigo Sagitario. El arquero al ver tan perturbado a su compañero, extrañado por su siempre frialdad, le sugirió buscarla si era tan importante para su sosiego, pero no involucrarse demasiado, pues después de todo era "asunto de Cáncer" y lo que menos hacia falta era sembrar hostilidad.

Al transcurso de unos días, supo por coincidencias que Geist, era una amazona italiana al cargo de las creaturas perturbadoras que acechaban el mar y que en alguna ocasión, ayudo a robar el casco de la armadura de Sagitario a Seiya cuando todo estaba bajo el mandato de Arles.

Y en una de sus andanzas de medio día en las orillas del mar, se topo frente a frente con la emblemática mujer. Ella le reverencio al verlo y siguió sus pasos hasta que la aterciopelada voz del santo la detuvo, iniciando un improvisado interés por los avances respecto a las amazonas en esa nueva era, ya que al convertirse en la mano derecha de Shaina, Geist era la precisa en el tema.

Y entonces supo que en esta nueva oportunidad que Athena les brindaba a todos, ella tenia una nueva concepción de sus actos pasados, de que no todo lo que hacia en nombre de la diosa era digno de su armadura y que ahora al amazona debía rendir su devoción a los actos mas misericordiosos. Y así, el español se percato que aquella mujer, no era la misma de la que tanto escucho de actos mundanos, si no otra distinta al servicio de la deidad.

Y mientras mas la escuchaba a través de su plateada máscara, más se embriagaba de su personalidad, que contrastaba perfecto con su bello rostro que lo había hipnotizado esa primera vez.

_No entendía como había sucedido, en que momento la amazona lo había trastornado._

Hizo un poco de escasa platica hasta el atardecer, caminado de un lado a otro del Santuario a su lado y alargando su presencia hasta que ambos terminaron observando a Shaina en el Coliseo torturando a un par de amazonas. Y aunque quiso preguntar sobre Cáncer prefirió callar esa vez, dejándola partir y ofreciéndole sus oídos si necesitaba algo que desahogar.

Pronto escucho por rumores que esa amazona estaba prendida por un santo y que ambos tenían encuentros fortuitos en aquel bar donde esa noche, el estaba situado.

— ¿Shura?—pregunto una joven amazona con inseguridad, pero al examinarlo a contraluz se percato que en efecto, era el santo dorado y se aproximo al banco siguiente de él. El santo bebió su copa lentamente y le esbozo una ligera sonrisa de bienvenida:

—Geist, no pensé encontrarte por aquí—mintió el español.

—La verdad es que necesitaba distraerme un poco, termine de arreglar asuntos con Shaina y me dio la tarde libre. Extraño en ella ¿cierto?—bromeo la de cabellos pardos observando detenidamente la silueta rehacía del santo.

—Shaina tienda a ser un poco..."especial" con ciertos temas—inquirió el santo mientras la escuchaba sonreír tras la máscara.

—Lo cierto es que casi todos hemos cambiado —añadió ella cuando al calma volvió y el le asintió cómplice. Sin embargo, la mirada de la amazona mirada se centro en una pareja que penetraba al lugar. El santo de Cáncer se posaba de las caderas de una linda rubia y sonreía, guiado de ella a una mesa.

El cabrito no pudo observar su semblante, pero el cosmos de la amazona dejaba en claro que aquella situación no le había agradado. Ella no dejo de seguirlos con la mirada y fue entonces que Shura, hablo:

— ¿Porqué estar con alguien como él?

—No lo se—atino reflexiva la amazona mas para si misma que para el santo— creí que teníamos placeres afines y cosas en común ,no solo la nacionalidad—exclamo la amazona volviendo hacia el capricornio— pero parece no importarle.

—Sufres mucho y no lo mereces—aseguro determinado el santo, girándose un poco de su banco hacia ella y tomándole de la mano aunque su mirada volvió a perderse en Cáncer. —_Él _no te merece.

La sintió tensarse, la impotencia de ver a Cáncer con otra joven, recelosa en sus puños apretados y la suya, por no poder evitarle aquel sufrimiento a ella. Y ambos amantes incautos en la mesa de enfrente parecían disfrutar su baile erótico sin prestar importancia a los demás presentes del lugar.

_Quizá detrás de esa máscara había unos hermosos ojos a punto de llorar y el no podía evitarlo._

Atónito, la vio girarse ansiosa y casi ordenarle:

—Vamos afuera, ¿te parece?—aclaro Geist, acomodándose la máscara—Ya no quiero estar aquí.

El santo consintió, después de todo estaba en aquel lugar por ella, no porque así lo deseara y así ambos, salieron del bar. Caminaron algunos metros lejos donde los ojos curiosos no les pillaran y se asentaron cerca de las rocas de la playa.

—La luna se ve increíble desde aquí, en la playa. —comento la de cabellos negros— Cuando me da la nostalgia de Italia, me vuelvo a la luna y no pienso mas.

—Si a mi pasa igual con España, —pronuncio sin mucha importancia el santo y luego le miro de reojo—en esta playa... fue la primera vez _que te vi._

— ¿En serio?—inquirió emocionada la amazona—No creí que personas como tu, siquiera nos miraran a personas como yo.

El español esbozo una ligera sonrisa. —No digas eso, somos santos dorados, pero no dejamos de ser mortales.

El santo se dejo envolver por el sonido de las olas lejanas del mar mientras ella se dejaba acariciar por sus cabellos revoltosos. Fue entonces, que en el silencio, ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Shura..._este juego_ se vuelve absurdo—dijo suavemente atrayendo su mirada—porque no me dices lo que tanto estas callando desde hace tiempo, porqué no me dices algo que quizá necesito escuchar.

La mujer le enfrento mientras le volvía su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo estampado de estrellas con el incesante sonido de las olas golpeando la playa.

—Porque tengo miedo, miedo a que se pierda la magia, esta incipiente amistad y que de alguna manera... te incomodé con mis palabras. —Pronuncio el español—Yo... no quiero eso.

La amazona bajo su cabeza como si buscara armarse de valor para dar su salto hacia el precipicio de sus actos. Lentamente subió su mano hacia la altura de su barbilla y la jalo un instante, mientras el de cabellos verdes se alertaba al instante y abría sus ojos desconcertado mas su cordura le hizo depositar su fría mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola.

—No te la quites—susurro despacio— no quiero que lo hagas solo porque te sientes comprometida con el momento.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, alejando con su otra mano libre la mano del santo de la suya y desprendió lentamente el fino metal con restos de arena aun en sus manos.

Shura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al enfrentarse con una brillante mirada azulada enmarcada en tupidas pestañas y a punto de quebrarse, tímida. Para él, su rostro era lo más bello que había visto, mientras sus ojos se embriagaban de su fina nariz y delgados labios suplicantes por ser aterciopelados con los suyos. Hundió sus dedos en un impulso entre el oscuro cabello de ella y con delicadeza la asió de su nuca, hasta percibir su aliento tibio sobre su rostro. Y no lo dudo, atrapando en un suspiro sus suaves labios entre los suyos.

_Quizá para un caballero no debía existir mas amor que el de su diosa, pero aquel beso había valido lo suficiente para pagar su osadía, aun así, si Shura era el mas fiel santo de Athena._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, gracias mil gracias por apoyar mi romance con el teclado estas últimas semanas !Nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta de quien sea!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Marin y Aioria

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada,esto es sin ningun lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 4:Escena conmovedora.**_

_**Mariny Aioria.**_

Se maldecia, maldecia por debajo ese instante en que se le ocurrió gritarle a Marín. Y es que verla hablando tan familiarmente con Kanon le sorprendió, pues de el nada bueno podía venir.

Ella abrazada al marino con suma emoción mientras el susurraba a su oído palabras.

Se le ocurrió salir de aquella escena _tan conmovedora desesperado _caminando hacia donde sus pasos lo llevaran. Su cabeza se llenaba de dudas por la extraña actitud de su compañera los últimos días. Después del Hades, sabía que no debía perderla, que la amistad se transformó en amor pero no sabia el como decirle. Cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de hablarle con el corazón, sentía sus piernas temblar, tartamudeando y que ridículo era el, decía Milo, el orgulloso Leo temblando frente a una mujer.

Lo peor fue encontrarse en el camino a Milo, que de paso hacia bromas sobre su estado de ánimo furico.

—Vamos amigo, tranquilízate ,aceptémoslo, ella ya te olvido, ya no te necesita después de todo lo que sucedió. Recuerda que, fuiste tú quien la dejo sola, qué se olvido de ella y que preferiste callar a decirle lo que sentías.

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, estaba perdido y lleno de dolor, la quería, no ,la amaba y no sabia que hacer si buscarla y arrebatarla de los brazos de Kanon o dejarla ir aunque en su mente estuviera siempre, eterna.

Pasaron días evitándola, sin querer mirarle, estaba enojado y frustrado. Enojado porque sentía que en el fondo ella le había traicionado y si no ¿Por qué hacerle creer que ella alguna vez sintió algo mas que amistad por el?¿Porque recibirle llena de emoción después del Hades?

Y frustrado porque si la había perdido, era por su cobardía, por su miedo.

Ese tarde cualquiera, la encontró en su templo, inquieta y ala espera de su presencia.

Entró y sin decir palabra le evito.

—Aioria,¿que te pasa? haz estado evitándome ¿Por qué?—pregunto ella.

—No, lo he hecho—contesto el secamente.

—Claro que si, vamos cuéntame, me haces sentir mal tu actitud—dijo la amazona buscando la presencia del felino, mientras el caminaba de lado a lado de su templo—te necesito, necesito a mi amigo.

—¡Vaya!—proclamo el caballero con desdén.

—Me necesitas eso dices,ni siquiera me prestaste atención la ultima vez que te vi con Kanon cuando he sido yo tu fiel amigo, escuchándote siempre con paciencia y claro ya sabes cuando desees ignorarme puedes hacerlo, total aquí esta _el buen Aioria_ que estar dispuesto a acudir cuando quieras.

—Déjame explicarte Aioria.

— ¡No quiero nada!, mas que sepas que...¡argh!—el caballero contuvo su coraje y bajo su mirada— Estoy decepcionado de ti,pensé,de verdad pensé que eras diferente.

Ella sumamente molesta le enfrento quedando a escasos centímetros y a pesar que ella insistía en verle a los ojos, el jamás lo hizo.

—Aioria ¿que somos? Tal pareciese que dos extraños que no se conocen, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

El silencio incomodo les cubrió a ambos, pues el estaba dispuesto a ignorarla.

—Pero veo que no quieres escucharme y de nada vale que me esfuerce hablando, mejor me voy.

Al verla a punto de partir, el león hablo con fastidio:

—Claro ,anda, ve tras el, hablale de amor al oido, sueña en un futuro a su lado y en el Santuario ahora que es caballero, que ya no es el maldito traidor. Sean felices, sin mí...

Desesperada ,ella retorno hacia la discusión.—¿Acaso estas celoso?

—¿Y que si lo estuviera, te importaría? —contesto sarcástico el león mientras tomaba asiento sobre las escaleras de su Templo mirando al alba.

—Será mejor que te vayas, te esta esperando—dijo el felino nostálgico.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, el león compartía ese fuego en su corazón al mirarle cada instante y esa necesidad de besarse hasta desgastarse la piel. Se armo de valor y conmovida desprendió su mascara de su piel para acercarse y cobijarlo con sus brazos por la espalda sorprendiendo al caballero que se respingo al tacto. Su aliento se fijo en el oído del caballero .

—Dame tan solo un motivo y me quedo yo, Aioria.

Ella junto su mejilla junto con la del castaño, que intentaba contenerse a mirarle de reojo.

—Marin, esto no...

—Shhh...—susurro ella mientras silenciaba la boca del caballero con su dedo. Entonces ya no pudo mas, giro su rostro y ambas miradas se encontraron haciendo una luz aguamarina.

—Eres hermosa...

—Calla, no importa. Mi alma se quedo vacía cuando te marchaste, ya deberías saberlo, mi corazón es solo para ti, Aioria. Tu, únicamente tu, y con nadie mas compartiría mi vida entera mas que contigo. Nuestras memorias, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro son cosas que no valdrían la pena vivir sin ti.

Ante esas palabras el caballero acaricio el rostro de la chica y enredando sus deseos entre sus mechones rojizos.

—Perdóname soy un loco idiota, y también un cobarde por nunca decirte cuanto te amaba, mas bien, cuanto te amo y te amare hasta que deje de respirar.

—Parece un sueño después de todo—contesto ella mientras se levantaba.

El se levanto junto con ella y la jalo hacia sus brazos.

—Siénteme y date cuenta que no lo es.

La calidez del caballero reconforto a la dama y poco a poco fue venciendo el espacio entre ambos. Sus alientos se percibían tan cerca que sus pensamientos se nublaron. Un jugueteo entre sus narices se inicio y prontamente los labios se juntaron concibiendo una suave caricia. Y de un sutil y suave beso, fue aumentando hasta llenar a cargarse de deseo y pasió cuanto deseo besar sus labios de esa manera y era mil veces mejor que en sus más íntimos sueños. Durante unos momentos, los segundos desaparecieron haciendo de aquel acto una necesidad, como si respiraran por el jadeo del otro.

Cesaron unos instantes y él rompió el silencio:

—Pensé que moriría sin nunca haber probado tu dulce boca.

—Y yo sabia que algún día te encontraría de nuevo y por fin te llenaría de caricias que por tanto tiempo guarde.

—Aun tengo una pregunta ¿Qué paso con Kanon?

—Eres un desesperado y necio, Aioria—contesto ella aun bajo los brazos del el—Kanon y yo planeábamos una sorpresa para ti ya que se que saldrás unos días a la India junto con Shaka pero no sabia que podía agradarle a un hombre, así que le pregunte a el. Me dijo que consiguió un libro que habías deseado mucho y por ello le agradecí pero no estaba pasando nada malo así que no te hagas ideas en tu cabeza y confía en mí.

— ¿Todo fue por un libro? que tonto soy y pensar que...

—Pero ya no hay sorpresa, aunque de cualquier manera te lo regalare.

—Agradezco tu detalle pero no quiero nada, el mejor regalo es tenerte aquí a mi lado pero si te pediré otro,acompañame la India...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque conociendo a Kanon, después de haber probado tus labios de loco te dejo con el.

—Gato tonto, aún así te amo.

—Yo también.

_**Fin.**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, después de tanto tiempo, desempolvando este fics que estaba arrumbado en mi computadora y con dos años de atraso! Espero les guste.**_


End file.
